


honey, honey (don't conceal it)

by daisydirtbag



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydirtbag/pseuds/daisydirtbag
Summary: It started out as any other tuesday Rocky had experienced in the past six months; sitting through classes, saving the world from one of King Mondo's monsters, then working on homework with Adam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "honey, honey" off the mamma mia soundtrack, a song on my rocky/adam playlist.
> 
> i really love this pairing but the show is so old that it has no fandom which means barely any fic. so i wrote my own! you'll probably see more rocky/adam from me soon
> 
> p.s if u read this follow me on twitter @biuerangers and let's talks about power rangers!!

It started out as any other tuesday rocky had experienced in the past six months; sitting through classes, saving the world from one of King Mondo'a monsters, then working on homework with Adam.

The two rangers had earlier decided to meet at Rocky's house after school to study for their upcoming exams. Rocky was pulling his school books out of his backpack when he heard a knock on the door. Running down the stairs, Rocky opened the door to reveal Adam, standing in his green button up shirt and looking rather out of breath.

"Please tell me you didn't get attacked by Cogs on the way here," Rocky groaned, "I barely have the energy to walk up the stairs much less fight more of Mondo's goons."

Adam laughed, a twinkling sound that sent unexpected flutters through Rocky's stomach. "No," he said between giggles, "I just ran here from school" he explained. "I wanted to see you," the ranger added softly.

Rocky paused. What had adam meant by that? They had just seen each other all day at school. He shook off his confusion and led Adam up to his room, shutting his door behind them. Rocky flopped face first onto his bed, and Adam plopped himself on the floor, immediately spreading his books around himself.

The two boys got to studying, stopping every once in a while to stretch or to quiz each other. Aftwe about an hour of studying in silence, Rocky began to grow restless. He started stealing glances at the green ranger, taking in his appearance. Rocky noticed, not for the first time, the way Adam's dark black curls seemed to perfectly frame his almond shaped eyes. He noticed the way Adam's eyebrows furrowed when he read a particularly challenging line in his textbook. Snapping himself out of his musing before his staring could reach the level of creepy, Rocky rolled himself off his bed and directly onto Adam, who was sprawled out on the floor, face buried in an advanced chemistry textbook. Adam grunted at the impact.

"I'm bored," the blue ranger complained, drawing out the syllable. Adam laughed and rocky grinned, pleased to draw a reaction out of his friend.

"And what would you like me to do about that?"

"Enterain me," Rocky whined, pinching Adam's cheeks. Adam suppressed another giggle and shoved Rocky off of him. "We both need to study, focus on your book instead of bothering me."

Rocky pouted, but retreated back to his bed. He tried to focus his attention back to studying, but now that he was distracted it was a lost cause. "Hey Adam," he said after a few minutes of attempting to review his chemistry outline, "how come Goofy and Pluto are both dogs, but Goofy walks on two legs and talks and Pluto doesn't?"

Adam sat there a moment, staring blankly at the other ranger before he started to giggle. His giggles grew louder until it was a full bellied laughed. Rocky sat on his bed looking at his best friend, admiring the way Adam's throat looked with his head tossed back and wishing he could hear Adam laugh like this for the rest of his life when a sudden thought entered his head.

"I think I might be in love with you," Rocky blurted out, unthinking. He squeezed his eyes shut immediately, not believing the words had left his mouth and unwilling to see the other boy's reaction. Adam's laughter had stopped.

"You _think_ you _might_ be in love with me? Rocky, after 13 years of knowing each other you're gonna have to do better than that."

Rocky opened his eyes. "No," he said, more confidently this time, "I'm definitely in love with you. Actually, I've probably been in love with you for years and never realized it. I'm really, really, in love with you."

The green ranger chuckled lightly and said "That's a much better love confession. Now are you going to ask me to be your boyfriend and then kiss me or not?"

It was Rocky's turn to laugh then, scrambling off the bed and moving to sit across from Adam, leaning in close enough that he could feel Adam's breath on his lips. "So," he whispered, "are you going to be my boyfriend?"

In place of an answer, Adam closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Rocky, softly at first and full of years worth of suppressed emotions, then growing more intense until the blue ranger finally pulled away, resting his forehead against Adam's.

"Aisha's never gonna let us live this down, is she?"


End file.
